Gee, What A Cute Picture
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta and Lilymon take a look at Toadette's drawing. Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha wonder where Toadette went.
1. Chapter 1

"Hmmm..." Toadette commented in curiosity as she was doing some painting on a beach, thinking to herself. "Wonder how the boys feel about me just leaving them..."

 _"Come on, Toadette!" Dry Bowser shouted as he and Petey Piranha were platforming high in the sky at the beanstalk populated Sky Garden, with the heavyweight characters jumping from yellow and white colored puffy cloud to cloud, surprisingly not falling through in spite of their heavy frames. "It's not that far now! We can make the blimp that circles this garden!"_

 _Toadette farted as she was feeling gassy, trying her best to keep up as she needed to pause to let out a bassy fart every time. "Oh, do hold up! I need my bladder to..." She then closed her eyes as she bent forward, farting as she peed herself, sighing of relief. "...good thing I have a diaper!"_

 _Petey mumbled in disgust as he shook his bulbous head, with him and Dry Bowser climbing up the near beanstalk as Toadette continued to stop every so often to fart to her heart's content._

"...anyhoo," Toadette mumbled with a shrug as she went back to concentrate on her painting.

"What are you up to now, cutie?" Aria Meloetta asked while holding her paddle shaped hands together as floated in the air while watching Toadette paint, with both of them on a quiet sandy beach, surrounded by gears of all different sorts.

"Oh, I'm just drawing, Melly. Don't know why." Toadette stated meekly with a casual shrug. "I need inspiration on what to draw."

"Inspiration, huh?" Meloetta remarked quietly to herself as she was sucking up some vanilla icing from her carton. "Well, I know just the girl you need." Meloetta then used her psychic to open up a warp, grabbing Lilymon from the warp.

"Hey! What was that for?' Lilymon exclaimed as she wasn't amused.

"We need you to look at this." Meloetta said as she pointed at Toadette's drawing with her left hand.

"...Gee, I think it looks cute." Lilymon responded as she bent over, squinting as she let out a loud fart. "What is it suppose to be?'

"It's a cake. That's colorful." Toadette talked innocently as she didn't seem fazed by the presence of the female Digimon, as the pink clad mushroom girl kept on drawing, with her drawn cake being rainbow colored. "I think it could use a bit more touches."

"Probably. Like more icing." Meloetta replied as she felt her stomach rumble, making her rub it with her left paddle shaped hand while she let out a brassy tuba fart herself. "And on that note, I need more."

"...You eat icing?" Lilymon gasped in shock as she covered her mouth with her right hand.

"Trust me, you don't even know the half of it." Toadette stated as she began drawing something else.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you seen the kid?" Dry Bowser asked Petey Piranha as the two Mario bosses were at the volcanic Grumble Volcano.

"Petey not see kids in long while. Which kid are you referring to?" Petey remarked, referring to himself in third person.

Dry Bowser sighed in annoyance as he placed his right boney hand on his forehead. "Toadette, I'm talking about the mushroom girl who hangs around me all the time."

"Oh, her!" Petey remarked as he pulled out a refrigerator out of his mouth, gobbling up all the food content within it as he gulped it down. "Petey haven't seen Toadette around."

Dry Bowser sighed loudly as he shook his head in disappointment, with the mutated Piranha Plant not helping out in the slightest.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a literal white pocket of space in the middle of, well, nowhere...

"So what are you drawing this time?" Lilymon asked Toadette as she and Meloetta were watching, with Lilymon bending over while Meloetta drank up some icing.

"This time I'm drawing my friends, Popo and Nana." Toadette remarked as she was doing an adorable version of the Ice Climbers. "They have been having so many cool adventures lately! I wish I could go with them!"

"Oh, that does sound fun!" Lilymon remarked as she held her hands together, sighing. "I remember when I was part of a huge adventure..."


End file.
